gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Malachite
Malachite is the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper. They were finally defeated and poofed by Alexandrite. Personality Due to being a fusion, Malachite's personality is a twisted combination of both Jasper and Lapis' character traits. However, because of her being a very unstable fusion held together with anger, their personalities are present rather than merging into a new one (much like how Alexandrite displayed the individual personalities of Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl rather than merging into one). Once formed, she was shown as having Jasper's disdain for the Crystal Gems and wishing to see them destroyed, but Lapis' consciousness was later shown to be the most dominant, as she was able to overpower Jasper's. In "Chille Tid", Lapis is shown to be struggling to maintain her dominance over Jasper, it is also clear that if Lapis is distracted for the shortest period of time, Jasper can gain control. At the end of the episode, Malachite's personality starts to dominate and suppress Lapis' own, much in the same way Pearl was afraid it would happen to Amethyst and Garnet when fused into Sugilite for too long. It ends on a chilling note with Lapis refusing the name Lapis and proclaiming that they are Malachite now, indicating that Malachite's own true personality is formed and is taking over. It is unknown if Jasper has also lost herself to the fusion. In "Super Watermelon Island", Lapis completely loses control of Malachite and Jasper takes over, and a battle against Alexandrite ensues. Over the course of the battle, it seems like Jasper and Lapis' voices occasionally become more in sync; whether this is true or even intentional is unknown, but it could signify that Malachite was finally gaining her own identity. Appearance Malachite is a massive fusion, nearly equal in size to Sugilite. She possesses six arms, of which the lower four function as legs. She has four eyes with light-teal irises and pointed teeth. Her first set of eyes function as eyebrows. Her eyes change shape based upon who is controlling her, with her eyes being small and catlike when Jasper controls her and being round when Lapis controls her. Her wavy hair is a pale-green color, and is styled in the shape of a star resembling Alexandrite's and it is a short bob like Lapis', but wild and frizzy like Jasper's. Her skin is light sea-foam green with dark-teal stripes, and its pattern is similar to Jasper's. She has two torsos joined together, similar to a Centaur. Her upper-torso and arms are longer and more slender, while her lower-torso and four limbs are more muscular. The upper half of her outfit is a deep-green and greenish-black stretched halter top, the pattern resembles Lapis Lazuli's top, while the neckline resembles Jasper's bodysuit. The lower half of her outfit resembles a uniform, and it is mostly greenish-black with a green V-neck "collar" that connects to form a Yellow Diamond insignia and serves as a waistband for her upper torso. This part resembles Jasper's bodysuit top part. Abilities Malachite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities *'﻿Hydrokinesis': Malachite inherits Lapis' power to manipulate water and liquid material. *'Water Constructs': Malachite is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. Fusions *When fused with ice they form Moss Agate *When fused with ruby and ice they form Carpholite Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information * Malachite is thought to possess protective qualities, acting against obstacles or dangers and taking risks, similar to Lapis' behavior after she fused. ** Malachite is also associated with demanding respect, similar to how Lapis and Jasper fought for control. * Malachite is a green copper carbonate mineral. ** Malachite is related to azure-malachite, which consists of azurite and malachite. * Malachite is a traditional gemstone for the thirteenth wedding anniversary. * As for the zodiac, it is regarded as a stone for Capricorn and Scorpio. * Malachite often has distinctive concentric bands in varying shades of green. It typically occurs in aggregate form, as botryoidal (grape-shaped) masses. * Malachite in real life is highly toxic unless sealed, this may represent Jasper and Lapis' relationship. Most sealing dissolve in water. Gemstones Gallery Malachite crying.png Malasug.png Maslschite.png|Malachite Pose Malachite_steven_universe.png Tumblr inline nvlx99NY371rqyg20 540.png C3918d78dfbe8378b7bb1228aa0fdb54.jpg Tumblr inline nsgsqmFNQv1rqyg20 1280.png|Malaice Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Fusion Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gems Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Canon gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Malachites